User talk:Sigrdrifa
Armor Sets Thanks for all your hard work adding armor set information recently. We appreciate it.--Kodia 18:03, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Random Musings Just a heads up, since you've so kindly provided us with such great random musings in the past, we're in the process of streamlining them to take advantage of our forums area. I thought you might want to know so you could continue supplying us with them. (*HINT*). Everything should be in place by COB today.--Kodia 14:14, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Fluffy's Quest List Excellent idea on the graphic. We could easily turn Image:EQ2Questlist.png into an true credit template, but it would have to be updated so that we could link more directly to the lists. Would you like me to make that happen or are you working on it?--Kodia 15:16, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::I thought I'd start building pages we're missing from their list. I was thinking I'd just link the image itself but I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong there. Be nice to just be able to insert tho! So yes, please! Because I don't have a clue about making templates yet. --Sigrdrifa 15:19, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Why don't I take a whack at it and then I'll post the links to the files so you can look at the text and see what I did. I'll even post a step-by-step set of stuff so you can learn a little bit. --Kodia 15:37, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Done. You can see the new template at Template:Eq2questlist. It'll need a little tweaking at some point, but I'm about to head into work and this should suffice for a while.--Kodia 16:31, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Ten Ton Hammer et. al. The Credit Templates Category may help you see which credit templates already exist. I've deleted the Ten Ton Hammer png graphic because a credit template already exists for that site.--Kodia 16:05, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Cool! I had tried searching both for "Ten Ton Hammer" and "Credits" but never did locate it. --Sigrdrifa 16:07, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Nice House I saw the house picture tour you linked. Lovely! Are you just house at the Viking Answer Lady's website or are *you* the Viking Answer Lady? (In which case, two worlds collide, as I am also in the SCA.)--Kodia 13:55, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :/curtsey Mistress Gunnvör of Ansteorra, the Viking Answer Lady, at your service! --Sigrdrifa 13:59, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Then /curtsey in return! Mistress Iasmin de Cordoba, Midrealm, at your service as well, my lady!--Kodia 14:04, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Pennsic? Pennsic this year?--Kodia 12:05, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :No, this year I am paying for my physician's Mercedes and the college tuition for his triplets. ::Drag. It would have been a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Here's to hoping he can only afford the Mercedes. :)--Kodia 13:18, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Image summaries There is no need to add a link via the Summary to uploaded images. When the page is linked to its article, the file will automatically add that link at the bottom of the page. Janze-Nek 00:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) The Stonebrunt Highlands Timeline I have noticed that you changed "The Three Tidings" subquest's npc list structure from "#" to "*". Aren't they offered in order? Pig dp 03:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I restructured the indentation there for better readability. It's a little easier to see what's up when the NPCs have bullets and just the quests are ordered. The structure of the list itself gives you the linearity, and anyone actually doing the quest is forced to go in order, so the numbering didn't add anything. Notice that none of the top level questgiver NPCs are numbered, even though several only offer their quests in order. THe bulleting echoes that. --Sigrdrifa 14:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Quests offered only in order should be numbered, just like steps are. --lordebon 15:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Not entirely true. They should be numbered if there are two or more quests in a series from a single quest giver. Otherwise the numbering makes no sense. We don't have to order quests by quest giver, but that *usually* makes the most sense for strings of quests. However, with the hub-and-spoke system of quest groups there are times when it just make sense to put single quests arranged by the area instead. For example, the Stonebrunt instances are something I reordered to demonstrate this.--Kodia 18:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Aye, when there is only one quest in a line then a number and a bullet are the same, content-wise, and thus usually a bullet looks nicer. The case I was referring to was the quest line started by "Zhen Gao" in Ning Yun Retreat; it's kind of an odd mix, because it has sub-quests from a variety of NPCs that make for a rather complex presentation. It was there that numbers are more appropriate, since you visit the NPCs in order and can only do the quests in order. --lordebon 20:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Alright, I understand now, thank you for the explanations. Pig dp 04:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::And I'm fine with the way it is now - it is still more readable. When it was all numbers it was really difficult to follow, and I hate a numbered item when tehre is only one of whatever it is. The current presentation is easily understood and works for me! --Sigrdrifa 04:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Armor Question In the photo you posted of "A Replica of Mithaniel Marr's Greatsword", what armor is Lady Aerfen wearing? Thanks, E ::It's Feysteel Vanguard Plate Armor --Sigrdrifa 12:06, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! E Anonymous Dear Server-mate, as far as I understand the situation this was not caused by Anonymous, the videos you linked were based on the DDOS attack that caused a short outage at the beginning of April (as you can see the videos were posted on the 7th of april). According to a spokesperson of them (they are loosly attached, not really organized from what I learned on 4chan and slashdot and from http://www.scmagazineus.com/anonymous-spokesman-on-sony-hack-it-wasnt-us/article/202134/) on their page (which I can't link here but is linked in the aforementioned article) they are not responsible for this hack. I was very much in doubt from the beginning that Anonymous was behind this, for it makes no sense (but would be convinient to Sony), so rather than shouting out something like this into the public I'd rather say nothing or blame the ones who are more likely behind this (business interest groups like the Russian Business Network, who hack databases and sell the information for a living). p.s.: I have no relation to Anonymous and am annoyed about the downtime very much, but I really think its too early to point fingers and pointing them at Anonymous makes no sense to me at all. --Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 13:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Problem is, On 1 May 2011, the attackers left a file on the SOE system named "Anonymous" and containing the words "We are legion". See Kazuo Hirai's Letter to the U.S. House of Representatives, pg. 2 of 8, and not during the prior DDOS attacks in mid-April. Manwhile, one group within Anonymous, AnonOps, claims they were not responsible, but the AnonOps letter ALSO says, "While it could be the case that other Anons have acted by themselves ..." The same message was also issued via YouTube, with the same caveat. After the DDOS attacks, one group of Anonymous started collecting names and personal information for specific Sony employees, which is beyond creepy. Since then Anonymous has sent a further press release saying that credit card theft isn't their style. However, as one article puts it, "Anonymous activists always take pains to point out how they speak only for themselves, not for the group. The activists will tell you that they are a diverse group and wouldn't like to be presumptuous enough to attribute a guiding ideology to the whole group. Fair enough. But not speaking for the group cuts both ways, so when one branch of Anonymous gets up to deny their role, it's fairly meaningless -- like the pope denying that the IRA is responsible for a terrorist attack." See also this excellent timeline of the attacks on Sony. --Sigrdrifa 14:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Another good article Sony Hack: Anonymous may not control the soldiers... but they drew the battlelines --Sigrdrifa 17:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Interesting articles though the "excellent" chronology is missing the vital information of what happened before Hotz has jailbroken the PS3 (another disclaimer, I don't own a PS3). I agree that Anon is a loose group which is controlled by noone and it surely is possible that one or some of them did this, though for my aforementioned reasons I doubt it. On the positive side if it was some Anon members there would still be a chance of the data not being sold whereas the RBN (or theirlike) is a guarantor for the data being sold. But which ever side is true, the effect it had (securing our data) and improving the datacenter conditions can only be a win for us as customers. Eq2wires news updates aren't bad either btw. --Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 19:56, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::They say you scour the net til you find a news page that says what you think, so here you go, thats about how I see it as well :P http://www.wired.com/threatlevel/2011/04/playstation_hack/ --Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 23:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::: People within Anonymous are now coming forward saying that a rogue Anon pulled the hack. And Anonymous is planning yet another attack, which is apparently why EQ2 won't be online this weekend. --Sigrdrifa 02:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Items missing information Hello, I noticed you have been submitting items with only the information where it drops and the item link. If you don't have time or don't want to fill in all the information, please add the {{wikify} template to it, so others (or yourself) can track the items that still need completing. Thank you.--Shaddock79 17:21, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I was working from my logfiles, and while I could see the item info, it doesn't show the stats and whatnot. I'd intended to look at them in-game once I had a chance, but I had forgotten about the {{wikify} . I did get a bunch of information input about the zone, POIs in the zone, the quests, and the names. --Sigrdrifa 13:46, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: Nice work. :) --Shaddock79 18:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Easter Eggs in the Wiki There is a quest in Butcherblock called "All you did was hang around and eat our eggs." This is a reference to a line in the movie Willow. Terminatus - Dirge of Everfrost 18:28, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Green adornments missing info Hi - first of all a big thanks for all your work on the new adornments. I think with the new expansion the green adornment default stats might need an update but i am not an expert on that. What might help you is looking on the http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Slot_Adornments#Quick_Adornment_Selector page for the stat you need and then look into the edit of an adornment that has what you need. Core of the Construct did the trick for me on most of the ones you were missing. --Xinturaia (talk) 11:18, October 28, 2013 (UTC) * unsure about the hategain on this one, pls check http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Daar_Sentinals_Idol. the hatgain is a percentage per definition in the template but you are correct that it is not shown as %. Needs to be fixed by an admin who knows what to do in templates. --Xinturaia (talk) 11:33, October 28, 2013 (UTC)